Work
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: With the arrival of a new butlering trainee, Vishnal's excitement for his job only grows. If only he could stop hurting people with his food... Vishnal one-shot. No pairings.


**Hello!**

**I had a poll on my profile a while back about favorite RF guy, and Vishnal won! So, true to my word, here is my Vishnal one-shot. :)**

**I decided on Vishnal because a friend of mine asked me to, he was tied for first with several others. And I would like to dedicate this to her.**

**Unknown 000 Andromeda. Jade-chan, this is for you! :D I hope you like it honeydoll! And everyone else that reads. :)**

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I don't own Rune Factory, or anything besides my little plotline. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hellooo…?" The twelve year old boy continued waving his hand in front of the girl's face, completely fascinated. The young lady, who had just come to Selphia that morning, was standing in the butlers' wing. Sound asleep.<p>

"So weird…" Vishnal could hardly hold in his giggles. _This_ girl wanted to be a butler? She hadn't been awake for thirty seconds together since her arrival!

Her purple twin braids seemed almost to float around her, only adding to her sleepy and dreamy appearance. She was wearing a simple sweater with a dark skirt on that chilly Fall afternoon, waiting for Mr. Volkanon and Mistress Ventuswill to decide if she could stay. Vishnal, the young butler-in-training, had stumbled across her standing there, and was surprised to find her contentedly in the land of Nod, and she hadn't come out of it long enough to let him fully introduce himself. The blue haired pre-teen didn't even know what color her eyes were, they hadn't been open for a long enough period of time for him to look at them. However, when a loud crashing sound was heard outside the castle, the girl jolted awake, a startled look in her hooded honey-colored orbs.

_So that's what they look like,_ Vishnal thought with a sense of fulfillment. _Now's my chance!_ "Hello!"

The girl yelped softly and turned to him, blinking quickly. "Hello."

Grinning in victory, Vishnal stuck his scrawny hand out in the space between them. "I'm Vishnal!"

Yawning, the lavender haired youth placed her delicate hand in his and shook it gently. "Clorica…"

"Nice to meetcha, Miss Clorica!~" Vishnal's face was the picture of joy, he loved making new friends.

"Please, no 'miss'. Just… Clorica." She had to pause in order to yawn tiredly in the middle of her sentence, and Vishnal chuckled.

"You sleep a lot." He pointed out bluntly.

Clorica smiled sweetly, not minding his comment at all. "Yeah… but don't worry, I can still work!"

"Awesome! Well, I'm looking forward to working with you Mi- um, Clorica." Vishnal chuckled sheepishly at his mistake, and Clorica smiled, eyes falling shut again.

"Ah, please don't fall asleep!" Vishnal waved his hands frantically, and the girl before him slowly looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Why… not?" She covered her mouth politely as she yawned, and Vishnal scratched his head.

"Um… well, I wanna talk to you, that's why." He cringed at his own response, thinking it made him sound creepy.

"Oh… alright then." Clorica stretched her arms out wide, moaning slightly as she woke herself up fully. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…" Vishnal tapped his pale chin thoughtfully, "How about… you! Where did you come from?"

Clorica twiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves, the woolen material feeling soft and relaxing between her fingers. "Well… I came from a town about a week north of here… I wanted to become a butler, but my family… well… they wanted me to be a chef. So I just made my own decision and, followed my dreams, I guess." She nodded decisively.

Vishnal's violet eyes shone with awe. "Wow, Clorica, you're amazing!"

The girl giggled, "Naw, I don't think so, not really. I just wanted to be a butler, so here I am."

Vishnal continued praising Clorica for her 'bravery' as she chuckled and waved it off, until a tall, muscular, gray haired man entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Clorica, I see you've met Vishnal."

The pre-teen girl nodded. "Yes Mr. Volkanon. He's very nice…"

A robust laugh sounded from the large man's throat, startling poor Clorica. "Well well, I'm glad you two get along so well! You'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"Y-You mean…" Clorica gawked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, making them look like melting honey.

"Yes, I do mean! Welcome to the butlerhood of Selphia, my dear Clorica." Volkanon grinned down at the girl, who squealed quietly and squeezed Vishnal in an excited hug.

Shouting in glee, the boy embraced her back, and the two began chattering about how wonderful everything would be. Volkanon sniffed, "My my, this is so touching… I feel so emotional… WAAAHH!"

Clorica jumped back from her new coworker, giving her boss a startled look. "Are you alright, Mr. Volkanon?!"

Sniffling louder than an Elefun on a rampage, Volkanon shook his head, "Don't worry about me, Miss Clorica, I'll be fine… it's just… so sweet!" And with that, tears came pouring forth from his eyes yet again, causing a puddle on the carpet.

"Well Clorica," Vishnal shrugged, "Looks like your first task can be to mop up Mr. Volkanon's tears."

Giggling lightly, Clorica saluted playfully and gently and Vishnal led her to the broom closet to find a mop. _Man, this'll be fun! Another trainee. I can't wait to see how she does here!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm finished with the windows, Clorica. That means… I have to help you with supper now!" A seventeen year old Vishnal trotted into the kitchen of the castle, calling out to his fellow butler-in-training. <em>I can't believe it's been five whole years…<em> Leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his torso, he flipped some of his shoulder length hair out of his eyes. "Clorica…?"

The young man sighed quietly as he saw the girl he was looking for… fast asleep. "I still don't understand how she does that…" He muttered as he saw the pristine floors and shining counters. Literally. She must have put glitter on them or something. "Clorica?"

He tiptoed over to her and poked her on the shoulder. "Clorica?"

The feminine figure stirred, glazed eyes opening slowly. "Hmm…?"

"You were asleep again." Vishnal explained bluntly.

"Oh. Sorry!" Smiling gently, Clorica rubbed her eyes and looked around the kitchen. "So, uh, what were we doing?"

"Cooking!" Eagerly, Vishnal scurried into the kitchen and grinned expectantly at the young woman.

"Um, no. Sorry Vishnal, no helping today." Clorica gently grasped her best friend by the shoulders and turned him around, shoving him toward the door. "Poor Mr. Volkanon is still recovering from when you cooked the last time…"

Pouting at the door that got shut in his face, Vishnal trudged off sulkily. "I'm not _that _bad a cook…" He muttered as he left the castle.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself…" At the sound of the teasing voice, Vishnal whirled around to see a blond boy and a redheaded dwarf, glaring at the latter.

"Doug!" He frowned.

The dwarf grinned, "Yes Vishnal?"

"That was mean!"

"What was mean?" His voice was oh-so-innocent, and Vishnal tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean 'what'? You said 'if that's what you have to tell yourself'..."

"No I didn't!" Doug spouted indignantly, a hurt look crossing his soft features.

"B-But I heard you!" Vishnal was now thoroughly confused, looking between his two friends.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Vishnal, don't be so gullible. Doug's just being annoying and lying to you," He stated cheerily.

"Only you could say that in such a happy way, Kiel…" Doug sighed and crossed his arms over his torso.

"Oh, well, uh, don't trick me like that Doug!" Vishnal chided gently.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you know that won't happen," Doug shrugged, "I've got to go help Granny in the store. UGH, I hate working. See you guys later!" And with that, the dwarf ran off.

Kiel chuckled, "He can be so weird. Why won't he just admit he doesn't want Blossom to hurt herself?"

Vishnal shrugged, "I dunno. Like you said, he's weird."

Smiling, his friend motioned to Selphia's Housing District. "Wanna come over to my house for a bit? I've got this really neat new book, about the history of-"

"I'd love to Kiel, but I'm gonna go force Clorica to let me help cook supper." Vishnal grinned mischievously, and Kiel raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, good luck with that, Vishnal…"

The significantly taller boy frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! Later, Vishnal!" And with that, Kiel scurried away.

Blinking curiously after the slight boy, Vishnal shrugged and turned back to the castle, cracking his knuckles. _I WILL learn to cook without poisoning Mr. Volkanon, if it's the last thing I do! I need to be ready, in case royalty ever comes to live here! Ooh, what if there was a princess…? And she was beautiful, and kind, and a wonderful ruler…_ Vishnal continued to daydream as he headed slowly to the kitchen, determined to better himself. Just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go! I hope y'all liked it, and please leave a review, good or bad! No flames though, please. If you have constructive criticism, though, I'd love to hear it! :) So this is supposed to be no romance. Although, reader interpretation - it could be VishnalClorica, or even Vishnal/Frey for all I know! XD JK, there wasn't meant to be romance. **

**Reviews make me stronger! xD Please review though, seriously, they just make my day. :)**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
